Kurosuke Munakata
"Jeder lügt. Jeder verbirgt. -- Wenige perfektionieren das." (Ich werde hier nur schreiben, was entweder bekannt, durch Gerüchte verbreitet ist oder leicht in Erfahrung gebracht werden kann, wenn man irgendjemanden fragt, der Kuroh kennt. Folgende Informationen DÜRFEN verwendet werden, wenn jemand vor hat, mit Kurosuke zu RPen, MÜSSEN aber nicht. Eine ganze Menge anderer Informationen, Geheimnisse oder interessante Hintergründe dürfen sehr gern im RP erspielt werden) Kurohs Arbeit als Kurier hat sie seit je her viel in der Welt herum gebracht. Ob auf der Suche nach bestimmten Kräutern in Doma, auf der Jagd nach vergangenen Artefakten in von Garlear besetzten Gebieten oder für seltene Drachenschuppen nach Ishgard. Wer alles besorgen können will muss bereit sein, große Risiken einzugehen und weite Strecken zurückzulegen. Entsprechend gut lässt sie sich das auch bezahlen. Die Munakata sind ein Xaela-Clan, der ausschließlich männliche Nachkommen hat. Dennoch ist vor 25 Jahren die erste und vorerst einzige Tochter der Familie zur Welt gekommen... (siehe Geschichte) Kurohs Gesicht und ihr Temperament wirken eher jungenhaft, die Augen schmal aber wach und die Lippen dünn. In einem Clan von ausschließlich Männern kein Wunder. Auch wenn ihre Kleidung weiblich anmutet kann sie sie aufgrund fehlender Oberweite nie ausfüllen. Tatsächlich ist sie flach wie ein Brett. Spott musste sie deshalb schon viel einstecken und hin und wieder hält man sie auch für einen echt schmächtigen Jungen. Und auch wenn sie durch hartes Schwertkampftraining vergleichsweise muskulös scheint, hat sie doch ein Merkmal nicht von ihrer männlichen Verwandtschaft geerbt: die Größe. Ihren kleinen Körper zeichnen eine Menge kleinere und größere Narben, hauptsächlich an den Armen, die vermuten lassen, dass sie hartes Training hinter sich hat. Die meisten scheinen allerdings schon alt zu sein. Ein Greif, den Kuroh Yatagarasu ruft, trägt mehrere Taschen, Pakete sowie Säcke, Päckchen und Beutel, in denen sich befindet, was Kuroh besitzt, sammelt oder zu verkaufen gedenkt. Wenn man sich das Tier und seine Fracht ansieht, liegt der Gedanke nicht fern, dass die zierliche Au Ra über nicht wenig Bares verfügt. Außerdem: * trägt hin und wieder ein schlankes zweihändiges Großschwert, meist aber zwei Dolche in matter weißer Scheide * an ihrem Handgelenk klappert ein Armband mit dunklen Holzperlen, auf denen sauber domanische Schriftzeichen eingeschnitzt wurden; wer Zeit hat, es genauer zu betrachten kann sie zu dem Wort 'Kurosuke' zusammensetzen Inhalt der Taschen * mehrere gut gefüllte Gilbeutel * Ein rostiger Schlüssel * verschieden gefüllte Phiolen und kleine Lederbeutelchen mit Kräutern und Pulvern darin * eine Holzschatulle, in der sich mehrere alte, gebrauchte Leinenstreifen befinden, die mit allem Möglichen verschmutzt und wohl nichtmehr sauber zu bekommen waren; sowie eine Holzdose, die eine Salbe enthält * ein "Erste Hilfe-Kit" für ihr Schwert, bestehend aus Tüchern, Tupfern und eine Flasche mit einer Art Öl * ein kleines klappbares Messer; die Klinge nichtmal fingerlag - Der Griff ist aus Holz, allerdings mit feinen Gravuren verziert, die eine Seeschlange abbilden * eine Phiole, die einen Lähmungstrank enthält - sie hat ihn kürzlich mehreren Personen zum Kauf angeboten (gehört Argasar Ura) * hält Loyalität zu ihrem kürzlich verstorbenen Meister noch immer für ihre (allerhöchste!) Pflicht * sehr loyal dem Clan gegenüber und ihres Geburtsschwurs, den älteren Bruder zu verteidigen * im Gegensatz dazu allerdings zu allen anderen zwar recht freundlich, allerdings mitunter auch unangemessen ehrlich, sehr launisch und temperamentvoll * ist überaus festgefahren in all ihren Ansichten, was auf viele befremdlich wirken könnte * ist nicht zu stolz, sich zu entschuldigen und sich unterordnend zu verhalten, wenn sie es mit Auftraggebern oder Höhergestellten zu tun hat * hält viel von Gil, oft aber weniger von denen, die es besitzen * vermeidet wo sie kann, Versprechen zu geben oder sich durch unnützen Schwur zu binden, denn einmal verpflichtet würde sie solchen nie brechen, wenn es nicht elementar notwendig wäre * im Gegenzug muss nichts gehalten werden, was nicht versprochen wurde * hat in ihrer Ausbildung unter Schwertmeister Mugen den Umgang mit Dolchen und Schwertern jeglicher Größe gelernt * guter Orientierungssinn * besitzt ein gutes magisches Verständnis, hält aber nicht allzu viel von der Zauberei und ist deshalb ungelernt und uninteressiert *hält nichts von "unehrenhaften" Waffen und Kampfformen; neben Magie auch die neu aufgekommenen mechanischen Waffen * weiß einfache Salben und provisorische Verbände herzustellen * hält den Verstand noch für die schärfste Schneide * hält unter den Flüchtlingen aus Doma den Ruf, alles beschaffen zu können * soll angeblich ein schmächtiger Junge sein, flach wie sie ist, oder eine junge Frau; vielleicht auch beides.. oder garnichts; man ist sich nicht sicher * man munkelt, Kuroh würde neben schwer zu beschaffenden Sachen auch Dinge besorgen, die nicht so richtig gemeinfrei sind und z. B. anderen Leuten gehören * bietet ihre Kurier- und Krämerdienste an * unter den Domanern oder anderen Au Ra könnte sie jemand kennen * der ein oder andere hat sicher schonmal von den Munakatas gehört (siehe Punkt "Geschichte") Um dem Spaß am RP nicht vorweg zu greifen steht nachfolgend lediglich, was allgemein bekannt ist und jeder herausfinden kann, wenn er nur die richtigen Leute fragt. Der Clan der Munakata Der Munakata-Clan ist kein unbekannter, sondern einer der wenigen Clans der Xaela, der nicht wie seine stammverwandten nomadisch durch die Lande zog, sondern sich einen festen Platz am Rande des Dorfes Nobeoka in Doma geschaffen hat. Die Familie war stets für ihren politischen Einfluss, ihren Wohlstand und ihre ausgezeichneten Schwertkämpfer bekannt. Außerdem brachte der Clan ausschließlich männliche Nachkommen hervor, groß in ihrer Statur und starke Kämpfer. Frauen wurden ausschließlich von außen in den Clan aufgenommen um für den Fortbestand der Familie zu sorgen. Über die Hintergründe für diesen Umstand wird allerdings nur spekuliert, das Geheimnis darum gut gehütet. Für den ältesten Sohn des Clanführers war natürlich der Antritt des Familienerbes und eine eher politische sowie diplomatische Laufbahn vorgesehen. Der zweite Sohn sollte den Schwertkampf perfektionieren, um den älteren zu beschützen. So schrieb es die Tradition vor. Kurosuke sollte als zweiter Sohn zur Welt kommen und wurde im Alter von 3 Jahren in Schwertmeister Mugens Obhut gegeben um dort seine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Der Meister ließ sich jedoch nicht täuschen und auch jungenhafte Kleidung, das für den Clan übliche Temperament und kurze Haare konnten nicht lang verbergen, dass es sich keinesfalls um den zweiten Sohn, sondern um die erste Tochter der Munakata handelte. Kurosuke soll aber großen Willen und großes Talent bewiesen haben, denn der Schwertmeister akzeptierte das Au Ra-Mädchen als seine erste Schülerin.